fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Atoms
Atom Atom is a rare element costing 650 diamonds. Primarily, it is much stronger than Void, but its speed is the main problem. Atom is powerful at close range, as its speed is much slower than Gravity. It is also best to not use it in far range, as shortened lifespan can be a struggle. What's best in this spell is that it's small and almost unnoticeable (for some). A trouble for some it its also high mana cost which makes a "holocaust" for mana. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Moderate Speed : Slow Spells Macromolecular Make Up User elevates and creates a group of molecules that will spin around them and cause a harmless explosion, pushing away nearby players and healing them. --> The user will elevate in the mid air, similar to Scintillant Rejuvination from Light but a bit higher. Then the caster is being surrounded by molecules which spin around them in random directions. After a few seconds, they will bond together and form a macromolecule, which then explodes and pushes away nearby players (does no damage) and heal the caster for 150 ~ 300 health. This healing spell has a 14 second cooldown *Consumes 450 mana '' * '''Tip : '''This can be good for avoiding Ash Pulse as it elevates higher than Light's healing spell, but beware that it does not keep the caster safe from flames, especially from Blue Arson. * '''Note : '''The fact that Macromolecular Make Up is actually a small upgrade of Scintillant Rejuvination, they still have the same cost, which makes this spell a better option for use. '''Fission' User splits itself and shares half health with the clone. Upon death, the caster returns to that clone. --> The user will split itself and make them self thinner, creating a clone beside them. They share half of the maximum health the caster has. The caster can move freely with the health they had, although there's no change in defense and damage. Once they die, they return to that clone. This transformation spell has no cooldown unless the user has died, which is 18 seconds. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 750 shards * Note : '''There's no regeneration, but you can regenerate health once you go back to the clone. * '''Note 2 : '''Once the user has died (as splitted half), the opponent gains none. * '''Tip : '''Hide the clone in a secluded area, as they can also be damaged and doing so can gain the opponent profit (or so called parasitism). '''Shrinking Proton User casts multiple protons within a small range that targets players and cause them to shrink which makes them slower and more fragile. --> The user creates the symbol of Atom in a large area, and then multiple protons (twice smaller and faster than Fire Bullets) appear and follow all nearby players. Once they come in contact, they will shrink that player and make them more fragile, do lower damage and make them slower, also dealing 125 ~ 250 damage. After 6 seconds, they grow again. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 800 shards Enlargening Electron Shoots a small blast that enlargens upon near-contact with projectiles and does higher damage with larger radii the more it absorbs. --> The user shoots a seemingly blast that has the size 1.5 times smaller than Plasma Missiles, but 2x faster than it, but slower than the Fire Bullets. It does 90 ~ 125 initial damage, but during travel, it can absorb projectiles which do +10 damage for the blast, also providing +2 stud radii for granted, making it larger. It can absorb anything in its path, but has a limit on size, similar to Gleaming Borealis. It can only have +250 total damage from absorbed projectiles and a 14 additional stud range. This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown *Consumes 350 mana and costs 950 mana Cellular Creation User traps nearby players in atoms and are bonded together with other opponents, forming a cell that explodes and does massive damage. -> The user raises their hands, and then summon atoms that will follow all nearby players. It will shrink the touched player and trap them inside it. Then they will all spin around the caster and create a cell, which causes multiple explosions that each do 70 damage for 8 seconds, dealing 560 damage and sending all players on the ground vigorously, dealing an additional 40 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1250 shards